You Break Down My Walls With The Strength of Your Love
by LolaBlackx
Summary: What happens once Castle is rejected by Kate? What happens when a new beautiful women appears in his life? Will he forget Kate and move on? This time he's not doing all the chasing. :)
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years…four years of wanting her, helping her heal. FOUR years of admiring and loving her. Beckett had been a challenge, and he was definitely not used to a challenge, especially when it came to girls. I mean he was RICHARD CASTLE! It was clear to him, that she felt something for him and today he had come to work determined to confirm it. He stared at her as she came from the elevator. Damn he thought, she was gorgeous. She looked good in everything, but when she wore jeans it showed her figure so well. He still had to figure out how the hell she ran so fast on those heels…He quickly lost his strain of thought as he saw her lips moving..

'Still here?'

'Um Yeah, I thought I could help you with paperwork, especially with this double homicide and all.' He said with a hopeful look.

Her jaw dropped a little… 'You? Paperwork? Are you feeling alright' she said putting her hand on her forehead checking to see if he was ill.

He shivered a little with her touch. As she pulled her hand away, he grabbed it and stared into her eyes.

'Kate, I have something to tell you…well to tell you again…I wanted to tell you that I…

Just when he was about to confess once again to the woman he loved, Esposito and Ryan came over announcing that he would be leaving.

'We're gonna grab a bite…you guys coming?

'No, I have lots of paperwork to finish, but you guys enjoy

'Castle?'

'Uh no, I'm helping Beckett'

Espo couldn't control his laughter…'you paperwork…well I guess miracles do happen…anyway we'll be leaving now'

'Okay see you guys in the morning' said Kate and Rick almost in unison.

As the boys walked towards the elevator, Kate turned to Castle and stared at him. She knew very well what he was going say and she knew that she had to avoid it somehow. Regardless of the fact that she wanted to kiss him so bad, pull him in and just have her way with him. She had to bottle all that up because some lines just weren't meant to be crossed. 'Let's s get started on this paperwork'.

Castle knew exactly what she was doing. She was so good at avoiding things. He knew she remembers the "I LOVE YOU" on the day of her shooting, but he was willing to let her come to terms with all her inner demons before forcing her to own up to her feelings. But he was tired of waiting. Tired of watching her get in and out of meaningless relationships. Tired of not having the women he has loved for 3 years now, away from his lips, his touch. 'Kate…I need to finish what I started'. He pulled her by the hips and gently put his forehead on hers. 'I know you're not ready, and I'm not asking you to be ready, but please at least tell me if I have a reason to wait. I reason to hope that this, whatever THIS is, has a future.

She started breathing very heavily. The thoughts running through her head were so confusing to her. She wanted to say YEEEESSSS! You have so many reason to wait for me to hope for US, but all that came out was an 'I don't know. I mean I don't want to give you false hope. I don't want you to be another Josh or Demming…'

Castle pulled away from her, and very gently asked 'When are you going to be ready? Do you even feel a little bit of what I feel for you?'

'I don't know that either. I'm like broken glass, I can only be mended…I don't know if I'll ever be ready and I have no idea what I feel for you…It's all very confusing '. As she said this, her brain yelled back at her **Liar! You love him, why can't you say it? Just say it!**

That did it. If her goal was to break him, she did it. The words of his mother rushed back to him. This is it. He had to stop hurting himself. Today he came here to confirm if Kate really was interest in him. If she had just said that he could wait for her, he would've. God knows he would've waited a thousand years for her. But her words left him heartbroken. He choked back his tears and quickly said 'I have to go home. Alexis might get worried'.

She knew she had hurt him. She didn't mean to. She sucked at expressing her feelings. She decided she would leave it at that. She was afraid she might say something else to hurt him again... 'Okay….See you tomorrow?'

Castle heard that question as he was walking away, and all he could say was 'see you tomorrow' and forced a smile. This time he wasn't sure he would be able to coming back.

Beckett let a tear roll down her cheek, as she turned to her desk to drown herself on paperwork….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He turned the key to enter his loft very slowly…her words echoing in his head. His heart has been broken before, but this was another level of hurt. He was mostly upset with himself. He knew that she had this Great Wall of China around her heart for years now. But he loved a challenge. He slowly closed the door and fell to his knees. He had never felt so destroyed in his entire life. He had lost that one glimpse of hope for a relationship with Kate. He cradled his head between his knees and quietly sobbed. He stayed there for hours and fell asleep there, on the bare floor like a little boy whose favorite toy had been taken away.

Martha woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and as she came down the stairs she saw her son, there on the floor. She immediately ran to him, thinking the worst. She shoved him awake and as his eyes fluttered open, she let out a huge sigh of relieve.

'Richard, what are you doing on the floor'? As she said this she noticed that his eyes were red. This reminded her of when he was a little boy and he would cry whenever she would leave for a show and left him with a babysitter. Now Martha was well-aware of her mistakes, but she promised that she would never see her little boy so broken. 'What happened with Beckett'? She knew, and she had warned him but he had always been so stubborn.

'She doesn't…she doesn't love me Ma…she said she didn't know what she felt for me'…he said this and hugged his mom so tight that she thought her bones were going to break. She didn't care though. Martha liked Beckett, because working with her brought a smile to her son's face but right now she hated her so much for making his boy hurt.

'Oh Richard, darling! I know this might seem like the end of the world, but I promise you that it will get better. I'm here for you. You've got me and Alexis, and I promise I will never leave.' She hugged him even tighter. 'But my boy, you need to move on…from Kate. You did your best, but unreciprocated love is the worst. You have to leave that precinct, leave her. You need to heal and I know you think you can work side by side with her and swallow your feelings, but Love doesn't work like that. It will eat you up alive and you've suffered enough. You deserve better' as she said this she lifted his face by his chin and looked him in his ocean-blue eyes. 'YOU DESERVE BETTER'!

He knew she was right, and he had taken her advice for granted once, and look where that got him. With those words he decided right there and then that he would forget Kate, no matter how much his heart ached. He needed to move on. It's been four years, if she didn't love him by now, she never would. But he wasn't going to sleep around with any bimbo to get over her. That's a positive thing that came from this partnership. He learned what a relationship is…he was ready to move on with his life, even if his heart wasn't.

He stood up and helped his mother up. 'Yes, I promise that I'll do my best to move on mother…and you need to promise me that you won't mention her name or reference anything about her. I'm willing to move on and God knows I will need to make her vanish in order to do that…' he forced a smile, kissed his mother on the forehead and headed to his office.

As he walked away, she called out, "Richard, you're gonna miss her nearly every day, and you're gonna want to run over there…but resist that urge. Trust me, time heals all wounds or at least it does a very good job of masking it".

He smiled. He was glad his mother lived with him. It was times like this that he realized how much she had grown as a mother and as friend.

'I will…even if I don't want to". With this he headed to his office. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell. He went through his contact and pressed on Kate's name. He stared at her picture for a while and then deleted her from his contact. This was the easy part. Erasing her from his life, now that would be a challenge, especially when his heart was so uncooperative. In the morning he would call the precinct to let them know, that he was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you guys for reading. This is a work in progress, so suggestions are welcome. I am considering all the suggestions that were made in the last 2 chapters. This chapter is a little longer, hope you don't mind. Just so you guys know, I'm super cheesy and I like happy endings but I love angst too but this will deff have a happy ending. Bare with me here. Again, Thanks! Review please. :)**

She wanted to call him. To tell him that she was sorry, that she loved him. But she quickly remembered how she thought she loved Josh and ended up breaking his heart because she didn't love him enough. Her head kept screaming at her '**Castle is not anything like Josh…you've loved him for years…even when you dated Josh. Wake Up'! **She quickly silenced that thought and headed to the shower. Of course, it only got worse while she was in the shower. The water was dripping from her face, while she remembered the time they nearly drowned together, the time they nearly died frozen in each other's arms, and the time they kissed. She had kissed before, but with Castle it was different. It all sounded very cliché in her head, but Castle made her believe in happy endings, and that was what scared her the most. She was scared of allowing him into her heart, loving him and then screw it all up with her issues. Everything they've done together suddenly rushed back and all she could do was shed tear after tear. But she had to own up to her decisions, she let him go and she had to live with that.

'_I'm so sorry Rick…more than you'll ever know'_ she said to herself. She stepped out of the shower and headed to her room. She put on pajamas and dried her hair off. She headed to her kitchen in an attempt to eat something but she had no appetite. She headed to bed and as she was about to fall asleep, she heard her phone ring. 'Beckett' she said in a hush voice.

'_Hey girl! I feel like partying_' Lanie said in a very excited tone.

'_Oh, I just got into bed…I'm not really in the mood to party'_, she said sounding very horse.

'_I knew you would say that! That's why I'm at your doorstep! Open up, there's no way I'm going man hunting on my own'. _

Kate got up and ran to the door and saw her friend in a gorgeous party dress. Lanie certainly knew how to impress. Lanie walked inside, took off her coat and threw it on top of the coach and headed to Kate's closet. '_Honey, I know you got your writer boy but I'm still fishing, so you need to go be my wing-girl. Plus you need to get out more'. When she heard "writer-boy" _she felt a sting on her heart. She pulled out a black cocktail dress and handed it to Kate. 'Put it on, you're going. Kate looked at the dress. She could tell Lanie about what had happened, but she looked so excited right and she figured she could always tell her later. '_Okay, I'll go. But you're doing my hair and everything_, she said with a forced smile.

'_Okay, okay, just put it on. Hurry up, I wanna catch some fresh fish_!' Kate took off her PJs and put on that dress that showed off her figure so well. Lanie put some moose on her hair and combed it. She gave Kate a little Snooki poof and did her make up. She looked at the mirror. Damn, Lanie knew how to beautify a person. She slipped into red high heels and grabbed a small clutch and a trench coat. Lanie grabbed her things and headed to the club.

The club was full of guys. Lanie didn't have a hard time finding someone to dance with in that little number. As Kate sat at the bar, a tall handsome guy came over and asked her to dance. Lanie saw Kate bobbing her head "No" from where she was dancing. She excused herself and ran to where her friend was. '_If you're asking her to dance, she will happily oblige'_, Lanie said pulling Kate to her feet.

'_Lanie…I don't want to dance. I just came to hang out with you'_.

'_Yes, but I can't enjoy myself while you're over here drinking the night away. Get up and dance'_.

'_Okay, fine_' she turned to face the guy. '_But no grabbing and trying to make out with me. Got it_?'

John, as she later learned was an excellent dancer and a great conversationalist. Of course all this reminded her of Castle. She remembered when they went undercover at the club. He had the same look this guy has right now while looking at her. She smiled to herself. Lanie came over and announced that she would be going home now. Kate stood up and said goodbye to John. He gave her a piece of paper and asked her to call. Kate faked a smile and walked away with Lanie. Lanie dropped off Kate and went home. Both ladies went straight to bed after that long night.

The next morning, Kate got to work a little late. As she came out the elevator she saw Castle waiting for her in his usual chair. Esposito caught sight of Beckett and said '_Partied too hard last night huh? Yeah Lanie looks like crap too, thanks for inviting us! But according to Lanie we would mess up your game_".

'_Javi it was a last minute thing and next time you want to go with Lanie, be my guest'_ she said teasing him.

'_Nah it's okay, Imma party with my bros! Am I right Castle?'_, he dapped his boys while they all agreed.

Castle looked up for the first time and looked at Espo who was joking around as always. He was going to miss them. They had become like family, he wished he didn't have to leave. He stood up and looked at Espo. '_Is Lanie coming? I called her a while ago"._

Kate looked around and realized that everybody, including uniforms were gathered together looking directly at Castle. Lanie showed up a few minutes later and the Captain followed. '_What's going on, Castle?' _

Castle looked around the room to all the familiar faces. '_I wanted to let you guys know that you've become like family to me throughout these four years. I've had a lot of near-deaths experiences but the family I gained makes them more than worth it'. He found himself smiling, while he looked around in the room. But like they say, 'all good things come to an end and I'm afraid my journey with the 12__th__ precinct has come to an end. I will miss you all so much, but I'll miss the homicide department a bit more. Espo and Ryan are like the bothers I never had and Lanie became this sassy sister I never thought I wanted'_ He said with a laugh. _Gates, I mean Sir, thank you for putting up with me. I know I'm not so easy to deal with. _

'_Mr. Castle…It has been a pleasure. I always thought I would be pleased to see you leave but I'm actually saddened by your departure'_ she said with a soft look on her face.

Castle thanked the Captain, and switched his gaze to Kate, who had been standing there frozen. All his words were just now sinking in. '_Detective Beckett, I want to thank you for allowing me to come along with you for research for my novels. Along the way we've become great friends and it wanted you to know that because of you, I've learned what courage is. Thank You._ He meant every word, he said. He still loved her and there was no point of acting like he didn't.

'_ummm your welcome…I'll…we'll miss you. Come back to visit sometime'_ she stopped talking because one more word and she would've fell on her knees and cried in front of everybody.

'_Sure, I'll visit…Sometime_". He turned to hug Esposito and Ryan and said '_We'll still hang out and you guys still owe me from that last poker game_' he said hugging them really tight. They hugged him back and agreed that the both sucked at poker but they'll be damned if Richard always wins. Castle let them go to hug Lanie and kissed her on the forehead. '_I'll miss seeing you in my morgue writer-boy_" she said with a tear and a smile. He walked over to Gates and shook her hand but decided that he wanted to hug her instead. Gates immediately felt uncomfortable but she let him hug him. 'Goodbye _Castle'_.

He walked over to Kate and took her hand. He still broken but he didn't want them to know that she was the reason he left. He thanked her again and hugged her very tightly. She held to him so tight that he thought he was going to crumble in her arms. He let go and kissed her forehead and bid his final goodbye. 'I'll_ check on you guys once in a while and you better be doing a good job and if that coffee machine ever breaks, let me know_.' He said with a tear in his eye. Everybody waved goodbye and he walked away from the precinct, he didn't turn around once.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry for the wait but the week was hectic. Anyway, this chapter is set months after Rick leaves. You guys are not supposed to hate Sofia (But you probably will lol). The next is already written and you'll probably get it today before I go to sleep. Please leave reviews with suggestions. The last chapter I took **Soprano009**'s advice of maintaining the boys' friendship and now the advice to introduce another women. So clearly, I listen to you guys so please leave reviews with suggestions. Thank You for reading!

Chapter 4

It has been 6 months since Castle left the precinct. As promised he kept in contact with the boys and often stopped by to drop off donuts and coffee, but he did keep his distance from Kate. He said Hi and byes but nothing beyond that. The first month was straight up Hell. Everything reminded him of her. Movies, songs, even women he saw on the streets. But with the help of his mother and Alexis, who were literally always there for him, urging him to go on out and have fun, he started to gain a little bit of Richard back. He still thought about her, but now it was less painful. He was able to look at her, when he visited the precinct, without flinching. He thought to himself 'I guess mother was right, Time does heal all wounds'. Not that he was healed or anything but 6 months had helped him get his life back on track. Writing the Nikki heat novel became exceptionally hard but he powered through and he managed to finish the third installment. Talking about Nikki Heat, a new development had emerged in Rick's life. She was just a friend to talk to. Someone who helped him through the tough times. He had known her for years now, but never looked at her twice. By no means, was she unattractive. No, she was gorgeous. Long chestnut hair, light brown eyes with hints of green, about 5'7 with heels and she had this beautiful Spanish accent. Her name was Sofia Morales. She was a writer from Spain, who often helped translate Rick's novel into Spanish. She lived in Spain for the majority of the year but she visited New York often for publishing meetings, Book Launch Parties etc. She was well-known in Spain and even the United States; her books were often translated into English as well. Rick met up with her to discuss the translation of Heat Rises 4 months ago. She quickly noticed his lack of interest in what he was doing. For a month straight she kept asking him what's wrong. Not in an annoying way but in that caring way, that left you no choice but to open up. She had listened to Rick and comforted him. She made him go out to karaoke bars and made him sing his heart. They went to see plays and even spent quite nights in his loft, simply watching movies. That was the beginning of a meaningful friendship and later relationship between Sofia and Rick. They spent countless hours together, face to face on Skype and even on the phone. Rick didn't love her and his would was still fresh but Sofia was a wonderful distraction.

'_Ricardo, when are you going to Spain with me_' Sofia said while she buttoned her shirt and slipped into her pants. She had been in town for 2 weeks and she was still waiting for Rick to visit Spain with her.

'_When I learn enough Spanish, to avoid getting lost_' he said with a smirk that quickly turned into a smile while he laid in his bed with his hands behind his head.

'_It's been 3 months and you still don't know how to say 'I'm hungry and thirsty_' in Spanish …This is hopeless. At this rate you're never going to make it to Spain.

'_Oh that's how much you know. I have been practicing. You wanna hear my sexy Spanish accent'_ he said with a seductive tone.

'_Oh, THIS is going to be fun. Go head give it your best shot'_ Sofia said while walking towards him and set on the tip of the bed.

'_Okay, just a warning, you may not want to leave here after you hear it… '__Yo tengo hambre y sed'_ Rich said with his best Spanish accent.

'_Wow, I'm impressed, now how long did it take you to memorize that_?' she said while planting a kiss on his lips.

'_That's not the point. Did you not hear how I rolled my "R" and everything…Hey, I promise next time you visit I will go back with you for at least 2 weeks_" he said while returning her kiss.

'_Okay, I'll hold you to that. But I gotta go catch my flight. I'll call you when I arrive'_. She kissed him once more and got up to grab her suitcase and head out.

'_Talk to you later Mamacita_!' He yelled back at her. She quickly turned around with a huge smile on her face. '_Oh you like that don't you?_'

'_Yes, as a matter of fact I do…I'll miss you Ricardo'_. He loved when she called him Ricardo. It sounded so awesome.

Rick got up and ran after her, still wearing only his boxers, and opened the door for her. He looked at her and kissed her again. '_Have a good flight Sofia. Remember to call me to teach me my daily Spanish word of the day'._

'_Thank You and I will, as soon as that plane lands and I will make sure to teach you something useful, instead of words like "mamacita",_ she said while holding his hand. She laughed when she saw the pout on his face, like a little boy. '_Talk to you later'_. She let go of his hand and hugged him tight. And walked out of the loft while he closed the door behind her.

Richard entered his loft and headed to the shower. While he was showering, he realized how lucky he had been. Some people don't make it out of a broken-heart sane. He was slowly healing and he had 3 women in his life to make him smile. He was very thankful for his mother, daughter and now Sofia.

Once he was dressed he called up Javier to see if he and Ryan wanted to go out for a few beers.

'_Yo, Castle. What's up_?'

'_Nothing much just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go out for a few beers'_.

'_Oh, NOW you wanna go out with the boys. What Sofia kept you busy for two weeks straight_?

'_Um sorta. I don't get to spend that much time with her, so when she visits I can't really blow her off for beers with the boys'_

'_I know, I'm just busting your chains Bro. I mean I wish I had a girls boarding planes to spend time with me but you know, not everybody is RICHARD CASTLE and yeah I'll give you a call as soon as we are done with this paperwork'._

'_Alright, I'll pick you guys up…See you later'_.

The boys went out and talked about the usual. Castle was always excited to hear about their days and their crazy cases. They made sure to never mention Beckett when he was around and he was thankful for that. The evening was pleasant and of course they wanted to know about the next time Sofia was in town.

'Well, since you asked. Next time I will visit her in Spain. I mean, it's about time. I learned a little bit of Spanish and all'

'Yeah Bro? When you going?' Esposito was genuinely shocked and happy for him. He felt bad for Kate but he was tired of seeing Rick broken.

'I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to surprise her' He said with a smile on his face.

'You've always been about grand gestures" Ryan said while tossing a fry at Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm planning to write a couple of more chapters and end it, unless you guys have more ideas of ways I could continue the stories. Thank you once again for reading. This is my favorite chapter so far. The next one is full of fluff.

Disclamer: I wish I owned Castle, but Nooo!

Chapter 5

Kate had known about Sofia for the past month or so. She was incredibly jealous, even though she knew she had no right to. The boys never spoke of her with Kate and she never asked. She was very good at hiding her feelings and Javi and Kevin were too polite to even mention Sofia to her. She only found out because she overheard them complaining to each other about how Castle had abandoned them for 2 weeks straight.

Lanie on the other hand, was quick to speak. She was upset at Kate after finding out why Castle left. She was always there for Kate, whenever she needed her. But she made sure to tell her how foolish she had been.

'_Kate, it's been 6 months and he has been seeing Sofia for 3 months now and it looks serious'_. Lanie said with a serious look on her face.

'_Lanie, I made my choice. A stupid one may I add, but I can't go tell him that I regret it. He seems happy Lanie'_ she said with a sad look.

'_Kate, Please. He's pretending to be happy. I'm sure Sofia makes him smile from time to time but he still loves YOU. You don't just stop loving someone that quickly. But it IS possible for him to stop loving you someday. Don't do this Kate. Don't let him go away, Let him in damn it_! Lanie was honestly frustrated with her. She understands why she let him go but it's been 6 months, enough time that she has resolved some of her issues. She was now able to say that she loved Castle and she was not denying that she missed him to bits. Whenever she had a "freaky" case she would think of all the jokes he would've made. Castle always bought her coffee, and now that he was gone, she had to remind herself to get her own coffee every single morning. It didn't taste the same, nothing tasted the same anymore. But she had to live with the consequences of her actions.

'_Lanie it would be unfair for me to just burst into his life again, and what If he rejects me. What if he has made long term plans with Sofia, I mean the women is boarding planes just to see him for weeks at time. Imagine how close they've gotten over the last 6 months'_ she said while picking up the wine glass and taking another sip. She didn't even like to mention her name, let alone picture her with Castle.

'_Yes, I know. I've met Sofia. I didn't tell you because I thought it might upset you. Truthfully, she's pretty fabulous and I understand why Rick is happy with her but he didn't have that smile that he had when he was with you. He doesn't look at her the way he looked at you. I will be damned if I let you let go of something so precious. Writer-boy was the real deal and letting him go was the worst thing you've done and you know I'm not one to judge'_. She finished her speech with a look that told Kate that's she was not playing anymore.

'_Okay, what do you propose for me to do_?'

'_That's up to you. This counseling session ends here, now let's go back to drinking and watching this movie'._ They went back to watching movies and sipping wine and eating grapes for the rest of the night.

Castle thought about calling Sofia to tell her he was going to Spain to see her, but surprising her seemed more romantic. Sofia had put some much in this relationship and it was his turn to do the same. He was already packed and he had told his mom who had promised to take care of Alexis, even though he was certain it would be the other way around. Everything was ready. He grabbed his coat and headed to the airport.

Kate was sitting on her desk, waiting for Ryan with the coffee. Ryan had left his phone sitting on her desk and while she was reading the paperwork a buzzing sound came from his phone.

'_Ryan, your phone is buzzing'_ Ryan had left the break room and went to the bathroom.… '_Ryan. Seriously! I'll answer it before you lose the call'._ She hated answering other people's phones but it could be about a case. Beckett picked up the phone without even looking at the name and answered with an "_Hmmhumm_"?

'_Ryan, It's Castle. Just called to let you guys know that I'm on my way to the airport right now. I decided to surprise Sofia, My flight will be leaving in a couple of hours, see you guys later_.

'_Um…It's Kate. Ryan left his phone and I didn't realize it was you…I'm sorry. I'll let them know about your plans'. _Her voice was breaking and she feared that he would read through her tough act.

'_Oh…Kate. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you…. It's just that the boys told me to call before I left…Um I gotta go. See you guys in 2 weeks or so_'. He heard her voice and knew that she was either crying or very close to crying. _Why would she cry though? _He thought to himself_. I mean, it's not like she had feelings for him or anything. She let him know that day in the precinct_. Kate let out a heavy sigh and took a deep breath before answering.

'_Alright…Have fun'_. Now there's a statement she didn't mean! '_Take care and hope you don't get lost in Spain' _she half-heartily joked.

'_Sofia thought me the basic in case I get lost but they speak English there too so I'll be fine and thanks_.'

'_Bye, Castle_' she said as she hung up the phone.

Ryan and Espo showed up a couple of minutes later.

'_Castle called. He said his plane leaves in two hours and to let you guys know'_, she got up and hurried to her car. She headed for the Morgue. She didn't even bother to call Lanie. She got there and before Lanie could even speak, she wrapped her arms around her, this time full on crying. '_This is it. He went to Spain for two weeks to be with her. He went to SPAIN! While he's there, he's probably going to meet her fabulous family, learn Spanish and stay there…Lanie what Am I going to do_?' She hugged her even tighter.

'_Okay, first of all, stop speaking nonsense. Castle has been trying to learn a few phrases in Spanish for months, and he still sucks at it, so two weeks won't make a difference. Second of all, Sofia and Castle are not on the "meet the family" level yet. And he can't stay there. HE has a family here remember? Plus it's been 4 months Kate! And third of all, you are going to get your man back! _

Kate let go of the M.E and looked at her puzzled. '_Did you not hear what I just said? Spain for 2 weeks! He's going to meet "la familia" and the whole bit. What the hell do you mean get him back?"_

_Well, I'm sure he's not in Spain…Yet'_. She said this with a knowing look and a smirk. She allowed Kate to process her words. '_Go to that damn airport and get him back'_.

'_Alright, you're insane. This is not a movie Lanie_! "

'_I never said it was. Go show him, how much you love him_!'

Kate quickly noticed that she wasn't kidding. She pondered on the though. _Really? No, no way, that's crazy. But then again, she doesn't really have any more options. She sat there for months and let him find someone else and she started this whole thing. It was time to dive in whole-heartedly. It was now or never. _

She hugged Lanie again and smiled a bright shiny smile. _I'll do this. This is it. Wish me luck.'_ She headed out again but this time to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: As always thank you for reading and hopefully I get better with time. I apologize for the mistakes here and there. I tried my best to correct everything but something may have slipped my sight. As always Reviews are nice. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The traffic was insane. She shook her legs impatiently while waiting for the cars in front to start moving. A little thought rushed to her head. _You ARE a detective. Use your sirens! _Kate had rarely used police equipment for her personal advantage but this was an emergency. Her happiness depended on it, so before she talked herself out of it she blared the siren. The cars slowly started making way and she cruised through the streets of New York. In the midst of all the adrenalin, she hadn't stopped to think about Castle's reaction. I mean in movies, these things usually worked out pretty well but her life was so far from being a movie, at least not the romantic comedy type. He could easily reject her. What if he has moved on permanently? Lanie's words came rushing back. _He doesn't look at her the way he looked at you_. No No, she had to do this. So what if she gets rejected? At least she wouldn't live with "what ifs". The airport was about 45 minutes away from the precinct and Kate worried about being late.

Once she got to the airport, she literally sprinted inside. She saw people everywhere. She searched for Castle everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. She ran to the flight booth. Breathing very heavily and speaking way too fast as she asked for the time the flight to Spain would leave.

_Ma'am calm down, I can barely understand you'. _Said the young lady with a smile.

Kate slowed down and took a deep breath. '_When does the next flight to Spain leave_?

'_Let me check…It looks like in about 15 minutes'_.

'_15 minutes….by any chance have you seen Richard Castle around here somewhere_?' She figured he was famous enough that the girl might've noticed him.

'_You know Richard Castle? Omg! …He was here like 5 minutes ago and headed to the south exit, he seemed like he was in a hurry'._ She was clearly I fan and she was still not over meeting him. '_He was so dreamy…' She trailed off and Kate not wanting to be rude listened for a few seconds. _

'_Okay, thank you_!' She ran off to the south exit. She saw a lot of business men in suits on their phones while her eyes searched the crowd. After a few moments of searching she dropped her head in disappointment and sadness. He had left. She was too late. She turned around to walk back to the parking lot but just as she was about to take her first step, she heard a voice call her name. It was more of a question, actually.

'_Kate? Is that you_?' Of course it was her. He would recognize her anywhere. He just asked, in case he was imagining things.

'_Crap, what I am going to say_? Before she could think about it more, she turned around to Castle, who was looking right at her. Her stomach churned and her heart was beating faster than the speed of light. '_Crap, crap, crap_!' She thought to herself. _It's too late, no backing out now_.

He looked surprised to see her but a sudden look of worry spread across his face. '_What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Mother? Alexis?_' Something awful must have happened for her to have come all the way to the airport. She looked like she had been crying. He feared the worse.

In the midst of all his rambling and thinking Kate interrupted him with a wave of her hand. She took a few steps closer to him and reached to cup his face in her hands. She looked at him the way he had looked at her for the past 4 years. '_Everybody is fine, there's no emergency_.'

He looked down at her with a puzzled look. _No! She couldn't be here to…no! That's impossible_. _She had been so clear at the precinct. 'Beckett, what do you want'?_

'_YOU! Castle I want you…I'm sorry. I was lying before. I do love you. I love you so much that it scared the crap out of me. Whenever you touched me, a simple handshake would send my mind racing. The way you looked at me, like you were undressing me with your eyes..._' She let out a little laughter. '_The way you came up with crazy theories and you were always so willing to jump in front of a bullet for me. ALL that made me love you. At first you were this irritating, immature and self-centered writer. But over time you became my partner and without even realizing it, you became part of my life. Even outside the precinct. I dreamed of you. Your kisses, and your touch for years.' She moved her forehead to meet his. I'm sorry I was so stubborn. I'm sorry I let my insecurities get in the way of our happiness. I'm here Castle. I'm ready to love you and be loved, and I pray to God that I'm not too late._

Castle's thoughts were everywhere. **Is this even happening? Is the woman he loved confessing her love for him?** Her hands were so soft against his face. He wanted to lift her up, drown her with his kisses and run off with her. But Castle had never been the type of man to do anyone wrong & in the midst of all the emotion, and thoughts he was experiencing right, **SOFIA** crossed his mind. She deserved better and Kate had her chance. SHE walked away. He would never hurt Sofia, the way Kate hurt him.

'_Castle, Please say something'_, she said while closing her eyes.

'_Kate, why now? My flight is leaving in a few minutes_…'He resisted the urge to kiss her. She was so close to him. He could feel her warm breath in his face.

'_I realized how much I was losing. I missed you so much. I was going crazy_.' She leaned in and planted an eager kiss to his lips, she hungrily searched his mouth. Her hands cupped the back of his head and she pressed herself against him.

He didn't stop her kiss. He seceded and his tongue brushed her teeth. His tongue darted in her mouth sucking her lips. He had always wanted to kiss Kate. He still remembered their undercover kiss. She tasted so sweet and her cherry scent drove him crazy.

**S-O-F-I-A!** . Castle, reluctantly parted his lips from hers and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from him gently. '_Kate I can't. I'm with Sofia and I promised her that I would give our relationship a real chance. If you had come a few months ago, I would've... WE would've been happy together. So happy_.

She stood there tears rolling in her eyes. She knew this was a possibility but she ignored it. **Stupid Stupid Stupid. Of course, he wants Sofia**. She let go of him and stepped back.

'_Kate... I'm sorry. I love you, that hasn't changed. But I can't do this to Sofia. I can't hurt her the way you...'_

She didn't even let him finish because she knew the end of that sentence. '_The way I hurt you'_.

He nodded his head. The intercom announced that the plane to Barcelona would be leaving shortly. _I'm sorry, but I really have to go_. He grabbed his mini suitcase and headed to the plane. She stood there for a while and then walked back to her car. She stayed in her car crying, aching for at least hours. She finally called Lanie to pick her up.

Lanie stayed with her for hours. Kate headed to bed a few moments after the M.E left. She had cried herself to sleep. This day had taken so much out of her. She was suddenly awoken by a loud knock at her door….


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Here it is guys. I haven't written a "love scene" in like NEVER. Hahaha so I apologize beforehand. You guys have been wonderful. Thank you for the reviews, alerts etc. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. It's nearly 2AM here. Enjoy! Let me know what you though please.

P.s: there's a tiny bit of Spanish here, so for my non-Spanish speakers I'll leave the translation here. It's easy to figure out due to context but here it is just in case.

1. Cachetada-Slap

2. "Deja de hablar y besame"- Stop talking and kiss me".

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. AWM got this on lockdown! :D

Chapter 7

Her body jolted up from the bed. She got up and walked towards the door. Had Lanie forgotten something and if she did why couldn't she wait until tomorrow to come get it? She needed to have a serious conversation with her best friend. She always had awful timing. As she dragged herself to the door, she looked round her apartment to search for anything that Lanie might've forgotten. She found absolutely nothing except a red scarf that she had left behind. _Oh hell no! She did not wake me up in the middle of the night for a scarf!_ She walked faster towards the door and opened the door.

'Lanie, I swear Imma smack you the…' She froze when she saw the tall man standing in front of her with suitcase in hand. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her. She stood there, trying to make sense of it all.

'Cas-tle…What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Spain?'

'I changed my mind…Are you going to invite me in or are we just going to stand here awkwardly?' He said with a huge smile spreading across his face.

'Um…Yeah come in'. She had finally realized what was happening. This flow of happiness embraced her entire being. She couldn't help but smile.

Castle dropped his suitcase as he walked in and grabbed Beckett by the hips, while he kicked the door behind him. He took her mouth into his and eagerly searched her mouth. She wrapped her right arm around his neck while the other hand rushed through his hair. _God! She smelled good! The cherry smell was intoxicating actually_. The way her mouth fit perfectly with his was just perfect. Kate allowed all the emotions and desires of the last four years wash all over her. She held on to him like a life line. She breathed him while nibbling and sucking at his lips. They fumbled across the room knocking down a vase and an elephant figurine that had been sitting on the mantel. Kate removed his jacket and shirt. She was hungry for him and it showed. She moved her hands to let them rest of his chest while she pressed light kisses on his neck and down his chest. Neither of them wanted to say a word.

Suddenly this realization sunk in. If he was here with her…what happened with Sofia? He wasn't cheating on Sofia with her? Kate hesitated but after a while, she pulled her lips from his, while still maintaining her arms around his neck. She could barely speak but she finally breathed out. 'Castle…what happened with Sofia?'

Castle had totally forgotten about Sofia. He was entranced by this breathtakingly beautiful woman standing in front of him. He quickly gathered his thoughts. '_Well, after you left my flight was delayed for an hour and I had nothing to do but think. You know me, I always think too much when I have nothing to do. I usually don't like to overthink too much but this time I was glad I did. That scene of you kissing me in the airport played in my head over and over. And it finally dawned on me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. As much as I liked Sofia, she wasn't you Kate. Liking her was not enough because I am totally and utterly in love with you. So I called Sofia and explained. That was one of the hardest things I had to do_. But funny thing was that, Sofia had known. She had known for a long time that Castle didn't love her. He remembered her words…'_Ricardo, yes I'm upset, actually I'm down right pissed. But I can't really blame you. I knew you still loved her. Remember, I read all your work. Every Nikki and Rook scene was a confession of your love for Kate. It was your way of telling her you loved her without actually saying it. I had to be stupid not to notice. But I let it go, in the hopes that eventually you would come around. I've always known that this was a possibility. That's why I wanted you to come to Spain so bad. To get you away from her. As much as it pains me, I'll tell you that you need to go to her. I've always been a romantic and as much as I would like to be on the 0ther side of the fence, one should never let go of true love. _Castle had been blown away with Sofia. Whoever ended up with her would be such a lucky man.

His gaze remained firmly on her. This woman would be the end of him and he didn't even care. Even with her hair tied in a messy ponytail and a long sleeve and lengthy shirt, she looked hot. If she can drive him crazy without even trying, imagine if she actually tried.

'Wow, remind me to thank her later', she said while moving closer to kiss him once again. Castle took this as his cue to continue. He lifted her up by her right thigh and she quickly jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. With his mouth still attached to her, He breathed, 'She said that you better treat me right or else she would personally come all the way from Spain to give you a "cachetada". He said with a laugh.

'Well, she won't have to worry about that…Plus I'm a cop, I'm able to take her down before she slapped me'. She said with a little smirk.

'Detective Beckett, you know Spanish. I'm impressed', He said while giving her bottom a light tap. She jumped up in his arm and smiled seductively.

'Javi has thought me my share.'

'Oh yeah? Say something sexy!'

'Deja de hablar y Besame'! He was such a child sometimes. Another reason she fell in love with him.

'Rrrrr!' He hissed and grabbed both her tights while she kiss him and swirled her fingers through his hair. He had no idea what she said but it sounded sexy. He walked toward Kate's bedroom and kick the door shut. He threw her on top of the bed and jumped on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him again.

'You're about to have the time of your life Beckett'. He was so confident in his "abilities" that he had no shame in professing it. Beckett ran her fingers across his back and lifted her head to his ear "I'm counting on it!' she said while biting his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the wait. But you know life happens. Okay, I've addressed a few issues here. You guys will see the reason I had the club scene with Lanie. There's a FLO reference here and a phrase from the song they played at the ending scene of "Final Frontier". Props to you, if you spot them. Other than that, I once again remind you guys that I am not a professional writer and by no means do I own Castle. As always thank you for reading. Reviews please.

As Rick laid bedside Kate he heard the quite whisper of her breath. Her hair sprawled across the pillow, a vision. She was even gorgeous while she slept. She was definitely right. He had no idea! Spectacular would be an understatement. He repositioned himself so the pillow could fit comfortably under his head. Kate woke up by the sudden movement.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him lazily. _Hey_... she said with a smile.

'_Hey, sleepy head'_ He said while wrapping his arms around her midsection. She moved closer to him, and they are now facing each other.

She barely noticed anything else. She was entranced by him. His smell, his looks, and the way his hair fell to his face. She had always known that he was handsome, but it was very evident now.

'_What's on your mind this lovely morning_? He said while brushing a piece hair off her face.

'_You_'

'_Yeah_'?

'_Yeah, I was thinking about us. I was truly stupid. I almost lost this….I'm afraid to lose you, Castle. I don't think anyone will love me the way you love me'_. She let her head rest on his chest and rubbed her hands up and down across his back.

He was taken aback by this. Of course she hadn't said those three little words that he had hoped to hear but he knew she loved him and he would wait for her to be ready to say it.

'_I don't really know when I started loving you, but you became that one thing that I thought about all the time. I was excited to go to the precinct every morning. Not because I like getting shot at or watching you get shot at. Although I love saving your life, especially now that you will reward me_.' He said while winking at her. '_I loved seeing you smile every morning and I loved making you laugh….Really thought Kate. You have the perfect partner. Both in and outside the precinct_' He let out a small laugh and stroked her hair.

'_You're right. I do. I wish he helped with paperwork, but aside from that, you're the perfect partner'_. She lifted her head form his chest to plant a kiss to his lips.

'_Details_'!

'_Of course'_. She grew silent for a moment. She had this burning desire to ask him a question that's been in her mind ever since he walked through that door. '_Castle..._

He heard the worry in her voice. '_Kate you can ask and talk about anything. You know that. Anything you have to say won't upset me. I want us to get our insecurities out right now. I don't care if we don't get off this bed today, which of course is not a problem for me'_. A huge smile spread across his face.

Even when he was joking around his words were soothing. '_Alright, but I might sound petty. It has to do with…um Sofia'_. She kept silent for a bit, waiting for a reaction, but she heard none. '_Alright, it's just that I can't help thinking about how happy you seemed with her. Like you had forgotten about me. You were willing to fly to Spain to spend time with her for Pete's sake. You don't simply board a plane for just anybody_'. She waited for his reply, while gently tracing circles around his thumb.

'_I'm not gonna lie to you. Sofia became that person, outside of my family, that was there for me. She never asked me to forget you, or rushed me to move on, even though she had liked me for a while. She was important to me, that's why it hurt me that I was hurting her. But when it came down to it, it hurt immensely to lose you. I remember this one time I called your name in the middle of…you know what, and she pretended like she didn't hear me, but I could tell the next day that she heard. That's how much I thought about you. In the shower, sleeping, eating. Pretty much every minute of every day. But trust me when I say that I didn't love Sofia, she was and still is a great friend. That's it_.' He looked her right in her beautiful green eyes as he said all this.

'_So…You're planning to continue to see her_?' She felt her voice weaken. She was jealous and she was irritated by it.

'_Not exactly. But she is my translator. Every now and then, we're bound to run into each other during book signings and launches._' He said innocently. '_Honestly, what guy in their right mind would go searching for another women when they've got you? My fantasies are coming true detective Beckett'_. He pulled her closer with a laughter, which she gladly returned.

'_You're right, I am pretty fabulous'_ she said while pulling him in for a long, soft kiss. She still hated the idea, but she trusted this man with her life. She pulled away. '_Do you have anything you wanna ask me, while I can still form words?' _

'_Actually yeah, it's even pettier than your question_".

'_Yeah? What is it_?

'_Okay, remember at the precinct how Esposito said you went clubbing with Lanie'_?

'_Yeah_."

'_Okay so the only think that ran across my mind the entire time was how quickly you seemed to move on. Not that we were dating or anything. I was hurting so bad, and it hurt me to think of you dancing with other guys, smiling and having fun. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you smile and have fun, I don't know it hurt_ me to think that you were doing so with other guys. ", He knew how petty this sounded but it bothered him so much.

'_Oh that! I'm sorry. Lanie dropped by and dragged me to this club. She didn't know about the situation, and I didn't want to ruin her night. I set there most of the night, until this one guy John kept me company. I danced with him for a while. He gave me his number but I didn't call him. I understand how that would've made you upset'_. She hugged him even tighter and he felt his lips on top of her head. She didn't call him back. That was soothing to hear.

'_Alright, all this talking has made me hungry_.'

'_Yeah, it's the __talking__ that made you hungry_". She said with a raised an eyebrow.

She was right, talking had nothing to do with it. '_Pancakes?_' he asked while getting up.

'_Right after a shower. I'll catch up with you'_. She pulled the blanket around her and headed towards the bathroom. She let the blanket fall as she stepped into the bathroom.

He watched her as she stepped into the bathroom. She even looked hott from behind. He couldn't help himself. '_Now that I think about it, I'm not that hungry. Plus, I think it's time I thanked this beautiful earth by conserving water_". He rushed after her into the bathroom.

' _Hmmmhuumm, I'm sure. Well, let's thank the earth together_". She grabbed his hands and stepped into the shower.


End file.
